User blog:TheAmazingBBP/The Slaughterers Clan
I have a clan. The Slaughterers. But there is no one in it. I want people in it. How to join You just ask me and I say yes or no. Don't bother trying to list your job if you're not gonna be accepted. If you are accepted, you must tell me which class and which vehicle you are most skilled with in each game. I believe that my best comes out when I m and Engineer or when I commandeer an IFV, if not both (BC2). I also excel with the Rifleman class and the Tank (BF1943 & BC2:V) To shorten it: *IFV = Bradley, BMD-3, and BMD-3 AA *MBT = T-90, M1A2 Abrams, T-54, M48, Type 97 and M4 Sherman *CAV = CAV *4WD = Humvee/Cobra/Vodnik/Kurogane/G69/Jeep *TT = Tuk-Tuk *Quad = Quad-bike *JS = Jetski *Boat = PBL/PBR/Landing Craft *UAV = UAV *AC = Havoc/Apache *Hind = Hind *BH = Blackhawk Area of Operation We are active usually across South America, but we also operate in Alaska, the Middle East, and Panama. We were also active in the Vietnam War and the Pacific Theater of WWII. We are on the PS3 system. How we Roll Battlefield: BC2 In Battlefield: BC2, the Slaughterers utilize 4-man teams. These teams usually consist of an Assault with a Soldier weapon and C4, an Engineer with an SMG and a Rocket Launcher, a Medic with an LMG, and a Recon with a Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle and Mortar Strike Binoculars. These teams are extremely efficient and can take down the worst of threats with ease when they collaborate and work in their own fields, while, at the same time, helping and defending each other. They can enter vehicles and turrets at any time. Battlefield: BC2V In Battlefield: BC2V, the same system is used. The only difference is that the Assault now has the 40mm launcher, due to game limitations, but is made up for by the fact that the recon has Mortars and TNT at the same time. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the 4-man team is used again, but with some changes. There is 1 Rifleman, designed to kill. There is 1 Foot engineer, who repairs and destroys vehicles, depending on who is in them. There is a second Rifleman, to give the squad more firepower. If enemy fighter aircraft show up, it is this man's job to find an AA gun. The 4th man is a fighter pilot, also an engineer, who will provide air support for the men on the ground. The men on the ground should capture flags as well as provide cover for the Fighter pilot by shooting down enemy fighter craft, while the fighter pilot should help repel enemies. Ranks I have ranks in my Clan. #Rookie (Private) #Bandit (PFC) #Specialist #Regular (Corporal) #Sergeant #Sergeant Senior (SSgt) #Rookie Lieutenant (2nd Lt) #Lieutenant (1st Lt) #Rookie Captain (Made-up) #Captain #Bandit Major (Lieutenant Major) #Major (Highest. This is my rank because I am the founder) Now, when you join, you're a Rookie. You're gonna be bullied. Tanks will be stolen from you. Choppers and cars too. Chopper pilots WILL send you to your death by flying straight into an enemy AA's line of fire. Joking. However, when you're a Rookie, you're the lowest rank in the clan, and you need to claw your way up to power. To rank up, you must do the following: *Message a higher ranking member, asking him/her to let you rank up. *When that person gets back to you, get on when he/she says so *Play with him/her on BFBC2 *Get 8 kills with whatever vehicle you are most skilled *Obtain the Resupply/Maintenance/Medical/Surveillance Ops Pin, depending on the class you are best at *Capture or help capture 2 flags (Conquest), Arm 1 M-COM (Rush as Attackers), or disarm 1 M-COM (Rush as Defenders) *Be truthful to him/her about whether you really received those pins *You can only do this 1 time a week. Performing all of the above tasks multiple times in 1 game does not mean you rank up multiple times. If you accomplish your task, congrats. You're now a bandit. You get to spit on the Rookies, but the Specialists will spit on you. If you reach Sergeant Senior, then you have permission to let people join the clan. When you reach the rank of Captain, you can oversee ranking games (The game you have to play to rank up) The clan tag is SLTR or STR (Depending on how many characters are allowed). Current Operatives Battlefield BC2 *Major ATATkiller: Founder and Highest Leader. Skilled Combat Technician and IFV driver. *Rookie Rampantlion513: Recruit, but with great potential. Experienced Assault Rifleman and Transport Helicopter Pilot. BC2: Vietnam *Major ATATkiller: Founder and Highest Leader. Decent Marksman and MBT Driver. *Rookie Rampantlion513: Recruit, but with great potential. Experienced Assault Rifleman and Huey Helicopter Pilot. BF1943 *Major ATATkiller: Founder and Highest Leader. Great Rifleman and Tank Driver. Category:Blog posts